


Inner Violent Pervert

by orphan_account



Series: WOTM [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, This will just be a one-shot., WOTM: Balance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if during the academy, Sakura had remained quiet and shy, while her inner Sakura became more violent and perverted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Violent Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A what if fan-fiction! OOCness!

Sakura turns her head slightly left, to find Sasuke, surrounded by many fan-girls. The dark haired Sasuke is wearing his usual white and blue outfit, with the Uchiha symbol. 

'Cha! What a hottie! I wish one of those fan-girls would already cut his shirt off.' On top of Sakura's pink hair, a slightly tougher looking Inner-Sakura pumps her right fist into the air, glancing lustfully at a brooding Sasuke.

'Stop with those thoughts.' Sakura blushes, as she hides her eyes under her bangs, something she never ties back.

'Cha! No way.' Inner-Sakura starts to violently rub her fist against Sakura's head, since Sakura was the only person she could touch.

"Huh." Sakura notices her now frizzy pink hair, thanks to her inner counterpart. 

"Let's go." Hinata puts her right hand, on Sakura's left shoulders. "It's lunch time." Hinata glances at her best-friend. "And it's time to comb your hair." 

'I can make her hair frizzy if I want.' Inner-Sakura smirks, as she punches Hinata, which has no effect on the other girl. 'Cha, Cha.'

Every kid at the academy, knew Sakura as that shy girl, with the frizzy pink hair.

"You are always my hair savior." Sakura spoke in gratefulness, as she starts to stand up. 

"We should hurry." Hinata spoke with ease. Hinata softly blushed, she starts walking without another word.

The two walk through the children filled halls. The children are walking in every direction, so it takes Sakura and Hinata a while to reach the stairs. The two carefully rush down the stairs, and then rush outside. 

Hardly any children are outside, but that is not important, since a certain kid is outside. 

Naruto is seen swings on a wooden swing, that is attached to a tree, in front of the academy. He has a frown on his lips, but it quickly changes into a smile. 

Sakura watches Hinata blush, the gentle girl, who is watching the usually hyper Naruto.The boy with whisker shaped birthmarks, blond hair, blue eyes, in his mostly orange jumpsuit.

Sakura and Hinata head to the corner of the building, whileNaruto starts to swing fast with shouts.

"HEY, you." Naruto says slight loudly, while jumping off of the swings.

Sakura sighs since she knew how timid Hinata could get, especially if Naruto was involved.

"Y… yy… yes." Hinata manages to say. Hinata starts to feel weak in her knees. 

Sakura softly pats a blushing Hinata's back. Sakura could tell that Hinata would probably pass out soon.

"Come back here." Naruto starts to run.

Hinata slumps onto the floor, while Natuto runs past her. He is chasing after some boys.

"There, there." Sakura reassures Hinata, who is embarrassed. "There is always next time." Sakura sits on the grass, next to Hinata.

The two girls watch the wind blow, leafs fall off of the tree. 

"Meet me an hour after school." Said Hinata, as she stands up, as the bell blows. "By the hot springs."

Sakura nods, as she stands up. The two start to head to class.

InnerViolentPervert

Sakura balances on the bridge, near the hot strings, as she is waiting for Hinata. 

Sakura glances at her own short hair, but it is not as short as Hinata's dark blue hair. It is still somewhat short since Hinata had long ago convinced her to cut it. 

"Sasuke likes long hair." Sakura whispers to herself, as she twirls a piece of her hair between two fingers. 

'We should try growing it longer, longer then the other girls.' Inner Sakura shouts in desire. 'CHA' Inner Sakura pumps her right fist into the air. 'Long like Ino.'

"Y… your short hair helps you." Said Hinata, with slight confidence. She puts her right hand in her pockets.

"That's all I have." Said Sakura, as her inner counter part also tries to convince her otherwise.

The two had become friends only a year ago, before that Sakura had no friends. At that time, she was surprised that Hinata wanted to be friend, since she was only use to school bullies. Thanks to Hinata, the pink haired girl had, and is, slowly getting over her insecurity. 

"Remember are promise." Hinata pulls out her hands, a red ribben is in her righthand.

"We will become more confident together." Said Sakura, as Hinata ties the red ribben on Sakura's hair. "And…" Sakura's bangs are tried back, her slightly large forehead is now showing. "That you and I would get our crushes to notices us." 

"You have excellent control over your chakra." Hinata spoke hesitantly, as her white eyes stare into Sakura's green eyes. "Plus you are one of the smartest students I know." Hinata starts touching her two fingers, from one hand each, together.

"You are one of the kindest people I know." Sakura touches her, now seeable, forehead. 

The two friends, Sakura and Hinata, smile at each other.


End file.
